


Black widow

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Polyamor collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: I was inspired by a drawing made by @iason29-kingdomtale during a private conversation and I write that for them and  @lazy-safetastic-13. So have that little gift <3Just a little drabble about Red being a widow. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



It was the 5th time that Red was in that cemetery, standing in front of a grave. He was crying, is whole body shaking. In the open hole, the dust of his 5th husband will rest in peace, on the coffin with all his favorites things. A blue hoodie. Some ketchup bottles. A box of hot dog. And their marriage photo.

 

The rain was menacing the whole assembly, but no one seem to care. All the eyes was on the little skeleton.

 

He knew that everyone called him a black widow. A husband killer. But he didn’t murder them. He didn’t wanted them to die. Hell, he loved Sans so much that they were about to do a soul bond to have child.

 

But no one cared about that. Even the police. For the world, he was guilty.

 

Well, maybe not for the whole world.

 

\- RED ? WE SHOULD GO NOW… MY BROTHER WOULDN’T HAVE WANTED YOU TO GO AGAIN IN DEPRESSION… LET’S GO HOME.

 

The widow sighed softly before turning to face Papyrus, a sad smile on his face.

 

\- I-I’m sorry Pap… I-I’m… so sorry… I’m… I’m cursed… I-I cursed a-and now S-Sans is d-dead b-because of me…  
\- NO SENSE ! YOU’RE NOT CURSED. MY BROTHER DIE PEACEFULLY DURING HIS SLEEP, YOU’RE NOT RESPONSIBLE OF THAT TRAGEDY. JUST AS YOU’RE NOT RESPONSIBLE OF ANY OF YOUR HUSBANDS DEATH.  
\- T-Thank you…

 

Red smiled weakly, before taking Papyrus arm to go home with him…

 

He was so lucky to have him…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he was so lucky to ignore that the only curse on him was Papyrus himself. But no body have to know that he was the one who killed all Red’s husband… Red was his… and his only…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I didn't plan to made a sequel when I posted the drabble... but have fun ˆˆ

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

It was almost four month since Red was in mourning from the lost of Sans. He lived with Papyrus, in the latter’s house.

 

But after some days with him, the widow was feeling weird every time that he was with Papyrus, in the same room. He couldn’t put the finger on it, but something was bothering him.

Maybe it was how Papyrus always seems to know where he was, any time in a day, or maybe how he seems to be overprotective all the time with the little skeleton. Or maybe it was when Papyrus was touching him.

 

Red didn’t want to believe himself the first time, but… every little touch seems to turn into an almost unhealthy caress, every little look seems to make Papyrus watching him like a predator. And the widow felt like a prey.

 

So, in one of the rare period when he was left alone at home, Red took the opportunity to move by himself. He didn’t wanted to do much. Just working on the basement, to empty his mind. Even with his black dress, that he wore for the mourning, he could tinker a little bit.

 

 

* * *

 

Why did he came here…?

 

His legs were shaking, his vision was blurry because of his tears and he was starting to hyperventilate.

 

On the basement, he had found something… something so horrible that he didn’t want to believe. But everything was here. Every proof.

Poisons. Rope. Bags. Saw. Knifes. And photos.

On a cork board, a picture of Red, smiling in his first wedding dress, was pinned on the center. And all around him, pictures of his husbands.

Fell.

Closed off.

Grillby.

Closed off.

Stretch.

Closed off.

Blueberry.

Closed off.

And even Sans… closed off…

 

How was it possible…? It wasn’t true… It can’t be true… Papyrus hadn’t kill everyone just to keep him for himself… R-right…?

 

Red felt he had to leave. Quickly. But when he turned to the door, he faced the tall skeleton, which seemed so… sad.

 

\- P-Paps ?! Y-You’re… you’re back…! I-I’m… I’m s-

\- OH RED… WHY DID YOU HAVE YO CAME HERE…? I ONLY WISHED THAT YOU’LL STAY ON MY SIDE… BUT… I SEE FEAR INTO YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES NOW… I JUST WANTED YOU… I GUESS I WOULD HAVE TO KEEP YOU SAFE EVEN IF YOU DON’T WANT TO, NOW…

 

And before Red could do anything, Papyrus caught him and then everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

Papyrus sighed deeply, placing the food on the kitchen table. He had so much desire to please Red with a plate of spaghetti... What a pity. His lover will have to settle for a tomato soup.

 

When the diner was ready, the tall skeleton took the hot bowl and went into the bedroom that he share with his boyfriend. Red has here, laying into the bed. He was wearing a beautiful black night dress.

 

God, the little one looked so gorgeous, his hand attached to the headboard, with nothing more on him that the soft outfit.

Red seemed to wake up. Slowly, Papyrus went to sit next to him before kissing his head tenderly.

 

\- HELLO MY LOVE. I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL. I HAVE SOME SOUP FOR YOU.

 

He took a spoonful of the food before sinking it into Red mouth. The little one didn’t have any teeth to stop him, because Papyrus had to remove them one by one with a forceps to punish him and force him to keep eating. The bad little boy had tried to let himself die by starving himself… And who was the soldier if he couldn’t keep his lover healthy ?!

 

When the bowl was empty, the tall skeleton climbed into the bed to take the smallest against him, caressing him tenderly.

 

\- YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL, RED… HOW COULD HAVE IMAGINE THAT YOU’LL BE EVEN MORE BONNY WITHOUT HALF OF YOUR LEGS ? I WONDER IF I SHOULD CUT YOUR ARM TOO…

 

Red didn’t react. Maybe just a thrill, but Papyrus was sure that it was because he loved the praise. Kissing him again, the tall one sighed deeply, stroking Red’ ribs and looking for his pelvic.

 

\- I SHOULD HAVE KEEP YOU WITH ME THE DAY I SAW YOU… I’M A LITTLE SAD THAT I HAD TO POISON MY OWN BROTHER… BUT YOU’RE WORTH IT RED… AND NOW THAT THEY’RE ALL DEAD, YOU’RE ONLY MINE… AND WE’LL STAY TOGETHER…

 

He was smiling. And then, he felt Red cry. Slowly, his hand went to wipe the tear away, his soul crushed by love.

 

\- YOU’RE HAPPY TOO, RED ? I KNEW THAT YOU DIDN’T MIND IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU HATE ME, BEFORE… YOU’LL SEE… I’LL LOVE YOU… AND WE’LL HAVE BABIES… AND WE’LL BE A HAPPY FAMILY… TOGETHER… UNTIL I KILL YOU AND MYSELF TO HAVE OUR DUST MELT TOGETHER…

 

And Papyrus kissed Red, his orange tongue taking possession of his lover’ open mouth.

 

Finally, Red was his… and only his…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


End file.
